


I'll Protect Your Heart

by Bloodysyren



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asking You Out, M/M, Shy, all of the other mushy words, cute sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	I'll Protect Your Heart

It was pouring rain outside. And Steve was drenched. He stumbled beneath the awning and quickly pushed through the front door of Tony's house. He stood there, dripping water onto the large doormat. He heard JARVIS's quiet sultry voice over the PA,

"Shall I inform Mr. Stark that you have arrived, Sir?"

"No, JARVIS. It's our little secret, Ok?" Steve smiled and took off his shoes.

"Alright, Sir. There are fresh towels in the bathroom if you need to freshen up, as well as a change of clothes if you need."

"Thanks a lot." Steve said, slipping into the bathroom in the side hallway. He put down the bag he had and towelled off his hair, stripping off his soaked shirt and everything else, drying off even more. He caught a glimmer of himself naked in the long mirror and smirked. He looked exactly the same as if it was early in the morning: tousled hair, flushed cheeks. He pulled out the clean shirt, a light striped button up, and nice khaki slacks. Pulling them on, he padded barefoot into the living room and combed his hands through his unruly hair.

"JARVIS&#133;." Steve whispered, "Where's Tony?"

"Sir is in his lab at the moment, and has been 87% of the time these past two weeks, Sir." JARVIS replied matter-of-factly.

"I wonder what he's working on now&#133;.." Steve said to himself as he stepped down the cold winding metal stairs towards Tony's private lab. He snuck quietly down towards the sliding doors and entered the key code, stepping barefoot through the clear barrier. Tony's stereo was blasting AC/DC, a band that Steve had gradually come to appreciate and realized that Tony adored.

Tony was hunched over one of his bikes, screwing with something important-looking. Steve stepped up to the work bench and fiddled with the volume dial to slowly lower it to just a blathering whisper. Tony turned accusingly towards the killer of his music and noticed Steve standing there with a damp-looking paper bag. He stood and circled the workbench.

"What brings you to my private sanctuary today, Cap?" Tony said, eyeing the paper parcel curiously.

"I just wanted to see you, that's all." Steve paused and looked down shyly, "It's raining outside&#133;" Steve said naively, as if the most important thing they could talk about was the weather.

"Oh, really&#133;.." Tony said, fingering a wrench absentmindedly. Why did Steve have to bother him now. At a time like this. Didn't he know that Tony had been spending so much time in his lab in order to try and forget about the Captain? The way that he made Tony feel when he was this close? The unstoppable shiver that ran up Tony's spine whenever those ice-blue orbs stared unflinchingly into his own? The way Tony's palms would start to sweat, the way he couldn't focus at all, whenever he thought of the Captain? How would he react to the touch of Tony's fingers on his muscled body? The way Tony knew he would just melt if Steve ever knew how he felt about him. Tony felt a blush rising to his cheeks.

'So, Cap, what's in the bag?" Tony asked, reaching for it confidently. Steve snatched it away.

"Not yet, Tony. There's something I need to ask you first."

"OK&#133;.." Tony replied, hesitantly glancing into the Captain's face&#133;."I'm listening&#133;.."

"Well&#133;.I&#133;.uh&#133;.I came over to ask you&#133;..uh&#133;&#133;if you had anyone you&#133;..liked&#133;.." Tony's eyes got huge.

"Are you asking if I have a girlfriend, Cap?" Tony said with a more confident smirk. Steve blushed and looked away with a nod.

"No, pie-for-brains, I'm not romantically entangled at the moment. Why do you ask? Do you wanna be my girlfriend?" Tony chuckled.

"No! It's not like that at all! I just&#133;." Steve trailed off and couldn't look Tony in the eyes.

"I just&#133;&#133;&#133;" He bit his lip and all of the words just spilled out at once, "I just really like you, OK? And ever since the catastrophe on the Shield vessel I just can't stop thinking about you and I wanted to make sure you were alright and that everything was going well and just came by to see how you were doing&#133;.&#133;&#133;" Steve was panting. A raging blush spread across his high cheekbones, embarrassed. Tony was speechless. After a strained unsure silence Tony finally spoke,

"Are you asking me out, Capsicle?" Tony said light-heartedly trying to hide his own embarrassment. Steve suddenly turned serious. He sighed and continued,

"To be blunt about it, yes." He stared Tony full in the face, reaching out to place his hand over the arc reactor on Tony's chest.

"I want to be with you so I can watch over you." Steve said gently, matter-of-factly, stepping closer to Tony so that their chests were almost touching, "To be the one to protect your heart." Tony felt a stinging in the corner of his eyes and looked Steve in the face for the first time. His eyes were filling with tears, but he bit his lip, promising himself that he wouldn't cry over something so sappy. But he couldn't help it. This was Steve after all, the master of wrenching heartstrings. He had the perfect face for it.

Tony smiled weakly up at the Captain and Steve leaned down and placed his lips over Tony's reassuringly. As they broke apart Tony pointed,

"So, what's in the box, Cap?"

"Oh." Steve said, pushing the package towards Tony, "Nothing. Just something I saw and thought you would like." Tony tore at the brown rain-speckled paper and stifled a cry of surprise. There in a clear plexiglass box was a full set of Captain America trading cards. The whole set, signed, in mint condition. Tony could feel the hot tears running down his cheeks. All of the bittersweet memories of the recent past came flooding back and Tony put the box down, hugging Steve tight around the waist.

"JARVIS."

"Yes, Sir."

"Make a 7:30 reservation at that restaurant I like, corner table, champagne, their best steaks."

"Right away, Sir."

"Oh, and JARVIS?"

"Sir?"

"Cancel all of my appointments for tomorrow."

"Of course, Sir." Tony winked at Steve.

"It's going to be a long night." Steve blushed pink.


End file.
